1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic imaging assistance device, a radiographic imaging device, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, FPDs (flat panel detectors) have been realized in which a radiation-sensitive layer is disposed on a TFT (thin film transistor) active matrix substrate and radiation can be directly converted to digital data. Using these FPDs and the like, radiographic image detection devices (below referred to as electronic cassettes) have been realized which carry out imaging by generating image information, which represents a radiographic image corresponding to amounts of irradiated radiation, and storing the generated image information.
However, this kind of electronic cassette has a problem in that, because defective pixels of an FPD increase in number over time, irregularities arise in the radiographic images that are obtained by imaging.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-336225 has disclosed a technology of storing a correction image for correcting sensitivities of individual pixels of an electronic cassette in advance, and using this correction image to correct image irregularities caused by defective pixels.
Meanwhile, JP-A No. 2008-99808 has disclosed a technology of administering and updating quality conditions of plural electronic cassettes, and selecting the most suitable electronic cassettes for imaging.
However, the technology of JP-A No. 2002-336225 cannot correct image irregularities caused by defective pixels that arise over time. Therefore, as the defective pixels increase in number, the quality of radiographic images falls and it is not possible to obtain radiographic images of the fundamentally required quality. In such cases, it is necessary to redo the imaging and subjects of imaging are purposelessly exposed to radiation, and this is a problem.
In the technology of JP-A No. 2008-99808, the electronic cassettes are selected without regard to positions of defective pixels. Therefore, there are cases in which, depending on the positions of defective pixels, it is not possible to obtain radiographic images of the fundamentally required quality. In such cases, it is necessary to redo the imaging and subjects of imaging are purposelessly exposed to radiation, and this is a problem.